A through Z
by UsernmeInvalidGoAway
Summary: A series of short drabbles set alphabetically surrounding Hirogo. Some may relate to each other, most won't. Disclaimer: I don't own big hero 6 nor do I own the cover photo of this fic (Found it on Google) Enjoy
1. Aluminium

No matter what school he was in or what courses he took, the speedster realized that their youngest companion was still just a kid. And a childish one for that matter

She realized it when he dragged her away form her project and to Honey Lemon's corner of the Nerd Lab, saying something about 'Needing to hear this'

When they reached Honey Lemon, GoGo realized Hiro had been holding her hand, more like her wrist, when he suddenly let go. She was too focused on that small, almost unnoticeable, act to be fully paying attention to what the two taller teens were saying but she did manage to catch Honey saying: "I really don't understand why this is so entertaining for you"

"Come on, Honey. Please" He gave her one of his gap-toothed smiles and Honey rolled her eyes with a smile of her own tugging at the corners of her lips

"Fine"

Hiro swiftly turned to GoGo, grinning like a mad man, and said: "Listen to this" before turning to Honey and asking: "Honey, what's the chemical element in the boron group with the symbol Al and atomic number 13?"

"Aluminium"

And just like that, Hiro fell into fits of giggles

GoGo turned to Honey for an explanation and Honey once again rolled her eyes before turning to GoGo and responding to the unasked question "They way I say it amuses him"

Now that the tall chemist mentioned it, she does say it in a weird way because of her accent. But what got GoGo chuckling wasn't that. It was because it had finally hit her that Hiro is childish

And besides, Hiro's laughter was contagious and soon GoGo found herself laughing too. Not far after, Honey Lemon joined them

A/N: review for more


	2. Bubblegum

Pop

Came the sound that had Hiro in such a weird messed up state of mind

He watched from across the table he and his friends occupied at the lucky cat cafe as the short speedster chewed on her pink, possibly strawberry flavored, bubblegum. He was extremely confused as to why that bubblegum got him so worked up. Or maybe it was the act of chewing bubblegum, or the _person_ who was chewing the gum. The person who clearly, by how sharp of a noise their bubble popped and the force needed to do that, was irritated

That's when Hiro heard a far off calling of his name, but he still couldn't fully comprehend what was going on

Suddenly, the almost periodic popping stopped and he finally managed to pull his gaze away from those perfect lips

"Earth to Hiro!"

Someone else called and he finally forced himself to turn to them this time

Fred had been trying to get Hiro to join in on their conversation about the possibility that their Chemistry professor was actually a class ten villain that retired and decided to enjoy his life by making his students' life hell (As much as Honey wanted to believe that and destroy the guy, she and all the others disagreed). Eventually, Fred and all the others realized Hiro was completely out of it

"Hmm?" Hiro turned to Fred in confusion "You said something?"

"Dude" Fred grinned "You were totally out of it. You were staring at GoGo for the past ten minutes or something"

Hiro felt all the heat rush up to his face and tried to explain himself "What?! No! You were talking, you know, about that...thing...and that made me think about a new project idea" Hiro tried to cover up, not having a clue as to what Fred was actually talking about

"Oh really" Honey raised an eyebrow and if Hiro hadn't been so caught up in the moment he would have noticed the small smile tugging at the corners of her lips "What is it?"

"It's a...you know, it enables you to...do a thing" Hiro mentally highfived himself...in the face...with a wrecking ball

"What 'Thing'" Wasabie used air quotes to empathize the word 'thing'. His smirk could not be hidden

"You'll know...eventually. Think of it as a surprise"

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, Hiro hoped against all odds that they actually bought that

"Nice cover-up" GoGo finally added. More silence which went by like years to Hiro before everyone resumed talking about the chemistry professor/Retired villain/Student body torturer then they went on about other things like project and upcoming finals

Hiro still couldn't help but glancing every now and then at GoGo as she chewed on a fresh stick of that cursed bubblegum


	3. Change

A/N: I am so sorry, guys. My Laptop broke down. I had this thing written for ages and I don't know how to update from my phone. Bare with me here

Hiro is sixteen which makes GoGo about twenty. Enjoy

Observation: No longer was he the skinny, clumsy fourteen year old she had met two years ago. This Hiro, who was currently stripping from his soaking wet T-shirt, was a well built sixteen year old with slight muscle that came from all their hero duty

And he was one hell of a sight to see

GoGo blushed at her last thought and immediately scolded herself for thinking like that. This was her late best friend's baby brother! Not some hot kid she could drool over like a typical highschool girl

Though he really was hot

GoGo shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the thought and backed away slowly, he hadn't noticed her presence in his privet work space yet and maybe she can leave and get her blush under control before coming back and taking whatever she came to take from him

Hell, she didn't even remember what she wanted in the first place. A screwdriver, maybe?

Her foot came in contact with something solid on the ground she hadn't known of it's presence sooner, and unfortunately it made a noise that attracted the sixteen year old's attention

Hiro turned to look at the intruder and was a bit caught off-guard to find GoGo standing there, looking like a deer caught in the headlights

"Hey, Go. How long have you been standing there?" He grabbed a towel off a chair and started to pat himself dry

"I...um" GoGo couldn't believe she was actually stuttering. she's GoGo Tomago! She never stutters. "I wanted to grab something from here" There, that sounded better

"Go ahead" Hiro held the towel in one hand and gestured to the whole room in an inviting manner

'Well, I would need to actually remember what I needed in order to take it' GoGo thought. She needs to change the subject, if she stood here any longer she'd make even a bigger fool out of herself

"Care to explain why you're shirtless?" She asked, hoping to distract the young nerd

Hiro grinned "Oh, that. I was out testing a new invention. Something that would enable me to fly like Baymax so I'm not such a sitting duck during missions. I lost control and had to crash land. Good news: I crash-landed over a water surface" He frowned "Bad news: I crash landed over a water surface"

If GoGo wasn't so caught up by how Hiro was even hotter from the front, she would have chuckled at his adorable frown

Hiro started looking around for the extra shirt he had lying around the place in cases like this where he needed to change real quick, finally finding it. He pulled it over his head and then proceeded to adjust it. It was a bit to tight on him due to his late growth spurt. Unfortunately for GoGo, it made his muscles show a bit more than how they looked from his usual shirts

To her horror and his surprise, GoGo squeaked

He turned to her and frowned just as she had turned to the door and made a mad dash back to her work space

Conclusion: Hiro is growing up, a blessing and a curse if you ask GoGo


	4. AN

Hey guys!

Wow, it's been... a lot. Like a long long long long time. Guys I really can't apologise enough and I seriously have no excuse! I guess I just lost inspiration and like left the fandom for a long time. I seriously have no excuses

But, there's always a but

I was going through my files today and I found the file that had chapters for this story so I checked it out on here and found that I still have like two chapters and a half ready and I hadn't posted them yet

I have no idea if anyone is still interested in this story so please if you are please just write a review to tell me. Let's make a vote! Anyone who wants to see these two (maybe three) chapters say/review 'I'

Uploading them will take some of my free time and I don't have much to begin with so I just want to know if this will make at least one other person happy. Seriously if you read it in the bathroom I'd be happy enough with that just to know that someone reads it is enough

The two chapters are called Drunk and Elegant and I won't talk about the third cause it's still not done yet so the name may change under editing but of course it would have to be something that starts with F

If you're reading this and you are indeed out there just send a sign

I'm sorry again for not uploading guys. But there's more to come


	5. Drunk

So apparently people are still into this fanfic. I'm looking at you, two people who commented I. This one is for you and sorry for the delay, I had technical problems with my laptop)

Hiro: 18 GoGo: 22

GoGo watched as the birthday boy made a fool out of himself, trying to ask a beer bottle out for a date. Wasabie was the designated driver since everyone thought it was a call for catastrophe if they let GoGo drive. That insulted the raven haired girl at first but then she saw their point. She still wasn't going to have too many drinks though.

Wasabie was now talking to a very drunk Hiro and apparently Hiro thought that whatever Wasabie said was funny since he began to giggle uncontrollably Wasabie frowned and turned to GoGo who was close by "I asked him if he had seen Honey or Fred anywhere and that was his reaction. I think he had too much to drink" GoGo smirked as she watched the eighteen year old trying to hold his giggles in and failing to do the simple task

"I think it's time to get him home" she yelled over the loud DJ music "I'll go look for Honey and Fred. You watch over him" she gestured to Hiro who was now talking to the beer bottle he had just been trying to ask out

"Sure" Came his reply

She left and Wasabie turned to Hiro and said: "Hey buddy, she's not intrested. She's probably dating that Martini glass over there. Why don't we come next time and find you a real human to date"

GoGo checked around first before going to the dance floor. She found the two she was looking for dancing together looking very...comfortable GoGo tried to clear her throat to get their attention but they couldn't hear her over the loud music so she was forced to yell out their names instead. They both turned to her with goofy smiles on their face

"We're leaving" GoGo stated loudly enough for them to hear

"Go ahead. We're staying behind" Honey yelled over the heavy beat of the music GoGo put two and two together and smiled at her friends who were now a couple. She was happy Honey got over Tadashi and Fred finally got the guts to ask Honey out. GoGo said her goodbyes to them and left

Getting Hiro out of the bar and into the car proved to be a hard task, getting him strapped to the backseat was an even harder task (Wasabie refused to drive without Hiro wearing his seatbelt)

"Hey guys, are we there yet?" Hiro asked

"No. We didn't even start moving, dork" GoGo replied

"Okay"

A few seconds later "Are we there yet?"

"I just told you. No" GoGo replied with a little less patience

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" GoGo cried out

"Okay"

Five seconds later "Hey guys, where are we going?"

Finally, by some miracle GoGo didn't lose her head, they reached Hiro's home "Thanks for the ride guys" Hiro said with a giggle and a goofy grin while trying to take off his seatbelt. They watched him struggle with the seatbelt a little longer before GoGo sighed and got out of the car. She went to Hiro's side and opened the door before helping him with the seatbelt, he gave her a gap-toothed grin and got out of the car. "Thanks, bye." He stuck his head in the car "Bye, Wasabie" He turned and started walking awkwardly to the Lucky Cat Cafe's front door, swaying to imaginary drunken music. His legs crisscrossing as he leaned a bit to the right then to the left. Right…left…right…left…right...left

"You sure you're gonna make it?" GoGo yelled after him

Hiro raised up a thumbs up then tripped on an imaginary obstacle, falling face down onto the pavement. GoGo sighed and turned to Wasabie, ordering him to wait for her before going to Hiro, who was trying and failing to push his body up. She reached him and gave him a hand, which he gladly accepted, then she pulled

"The ground needed a hug. It was depressed"

With an arm thrown over her shoulders, they struggled to make their way to the door. She took the keys from him and opened the door then they traveled all the way across the cafe to the back door. Their biggest struggle was the two flight of stairs they had to suffer through They reached his room and he laid on the bed.

"Thanks for everything, GoGo" Hiro said in a sleepy voice, smiling widely GoGo pulled a blanket over him and started tucking it under him, he giggled "I didn't ever think that my crush would be tucking me in"

GoGo froze in her spot "W-what?" she stuttered "You have a crush...on me?"

Hiro frowned "Yeah. I've had a crush on you since I was fourteen"

"Why?" GoGo sat on the edge of the bed.

He smiled again "That's easy. You're a charmingly sexy, cutely short tiny thing and I love everything about you from the way to bite your lip if you don't have gum to how your brow raises up when you roll your eyes" then he looked at her with a very concerned look on his face "I don't think it's normal how high your eyebrows can go. You should get that checked out"

GoGo felt the heat rush up to her face as she turned the darkest shade of red He frowned

"Who set you on fire?" She changed the subject

"Go to sleep, Hiro. You're in for a bad headache when you wake up"

He smiled and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms "okay" he mummbled GoGo smiled and silently cooed and how adorable he is. She left, walking back to Wasabie and thinking over what to do with the new information she got from her best friend. She'll tease him, that's a sure thing. What came next, she didn't have a clue

The next day, GoGo parked her bike close to the cafe and went in "Morning, Cass" she greeted Hiro's aunt, who was getting a few orders ready for the morning customers

"Hey, Ethel" Cass smiled at the ravenhaired girl "Hiro's still alseep. You can go up there if you want"

"Sure. I'll grab him some breakfast" she got behind the counter and started preparing two cups of coffee then went upstairs.

He is sleeping face down, the blankets covering half his body and she could see the somewhere through the night he had got up and took off his shirt. If it had been a normal day, she wouldn't have batted an eye at this but with the new revelations GoGo couldn't help her blush

"Rise and shine" GoGo sang, putting the two cups of coffee on the bedside table

"Go away" he hissed.

She chuckled and ruffled his hair. He swatted her hands away "Don't touch it, it's pounding"

"Here" she held his cup infront of him and coaxed him to get up.

He frowned, "What's that?" He asked

"Coffee. One cup will help, too much will make it worse" she instructed

He took the cup from her gratefully and took a sip

"Thanks, Go. You're the best"

"So what do you remember from yesterday?" She was curious

"Pretty much everything. I'm that kind of person who remembers what happened the morning after the night before. And I had a dream about you, it was intresting of sorts"

GoGo wasn't sure if he was talking about what happened the night before and he thought it was a dream or if he really did have a dream about her There's one way to see With the most straight casual face she could put on, she said "Oh really? Was I my charmingly sexy, cutely short tiny thing self?" Hiro almost dropped his cup.

He blushed and looked at her sheepishly "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Nope" she popped the p

"Look...I was drunk and I'm very sorry if I-" She cut him off with her lips landing on his. He tasted like alcohol and coffee which was a weird mix but it felt nice. She pulled away and blushed but it was nothing compared to his face which would have made the reddest of tomatoes jealous

"Happy Birthday, Nerd" He didn't even bother to tell her his birthday was yesterday. After all, he just received the best birthday present. Eighteen was a good number to be

A/N: First Hirogo kiss. I wrote this literally ages ago so my excuse is that my writing sucks in this one and I only copy pasted it from phone to laptop with a couple edits here and there. Please tell me if you find any mistakes or tell me your general opinion


End file.
